Harrry Potter and the Years that followed
by thundrio
Summary: We all know what happened 19 years after the dark lord fell. But what about in between that time. Will include romance, and a new dark lord for and actual plot! I suck at summaries. Rated T just to be safe. Please read and review. I promise a plot! yay yo
1. reunion

_I own nothing that I write. Seriously any characters, plot ideas, pretty much anything I write down, you can copy and include in your story (it would be nice though if you gave credit to me). Oh yeah and I am not JK Rowling, I am not making this for profit. Yada, yada yada._

Chapter 1

He had to find her. Now that he had slept for what seemed like a week, Ginny was the only thing that Harry Potter could think of. He had seen her in the great hall after the battle, but now she was nowhere to be found. He opened his dads old map, and searched. After a minute he found her, she was up in the old divination classroom. Harry whispered, "Mischief managed," And hurried off to the tower.

As he neared the top he heard sobbing. He grew worried and hurried up the trapdoor. The sight he saw was atrocious. Crystal balls and teacups were lying cracked on the tables. And tea leaves were littered everywhere. He looked around the room until he saw the source of the weeping. Ginny weasley was huddled over the dead figure of Harry, spattered with blood. Recognizing the body for a boggart, the real Harry Potter, jumped in front of the body, and it changed into a dementor gliding along towards harry. He pictured the dementor with Dumbledore's long white beard and cried, "RIDDICULUS!" as the dementor changed forms harry cried, "Ha!" and it disappeared with a loud crack!

"Ginny?" Harry whispered as he walked up behind her.

"Oh harry! I thought you were dead and, oh I'm so sorry!" she sobbed into Harry's arm,

"Its okay, you have nothing to be sorry for. I'm here for you now," Harry comforted as he held her close. He did not know how long he held her, only that Ginny Weasley eventually fell asleep in his arms.

**A/N Sorry for the short chapter. But I had to get that reunion in. Next chapter will be put up by the end of the month. I promise that the next chapter will have many things, including a plot, a bigger word count, some HG and RHr. And I will try to stick to canon (including Joes post DH interviews) but I might change a few sentences from book seven for my own plot. And this is the longest author note and disclaimer in the world, but I promise the rest will be shorter. By the way, I am not a review tyrant, but please review. I love constructive criticism, but please don't flame. Also, I apologize for the atrocious grammar. Date: October 18, 2007.**


	2. liberation

A/N wow! 6 reviews for the first chapter! Thank you so much! I am so sorry I have not updated in so long, especially since I have had the chapter done for a while. I will try not to let that happen again. If you want to know about my stories, my authors page has some information. And you can check on my progress for the chapter by asking when the next chapter will be up in my Harry Potter and the Years that Followed forum. So please visit my authors page and take a look at my forums and one-shots. Now in order for me to be able to use some of the ideas I have I have changed a few pieces of canon. First of all the dementors are feeling rather reluctant to release the innocent from Azkaban. Another major one is that fred is alive. But in my opinion the best thing I am changing (for humor) is that Ron and Hermione are more romantically inclined towards one another.

"Ginny?" Harry asked to see if she was awake or not. When there was not an answer he slowly stood up while still carrying her, he started walking towards Gryffindor tower.

"Password?" the fat lady asked when Harry arrived.

"Voldemort is dead."

"Congratulations," the fat lady said as the portrait hole swung open. Harry carried Ginny up into his old dormitory and layed her in his bed. Then he got a quill and some spare parchment, he scribbled a note and went over to Ginny and put the note on her chest.

He looked at her a long time before finally saying," Ginny, I want you to know that I love you." And with that he gave her a kiss and hurried off.

When he got to the great hall again he saw Kinsley, Mr. Weasley, and Ron at a table talking.

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"Things are coming along nicely Harry," replied Kinsley. "I have placed a trial for a lifetime sentence in Azkaban on any proven death eater who does not flee the country within 3 days. No what we were discussing was about Azkaban."

"What's wrong with Azkaban," Harry questioned with a hint of worry in his voice.

Mr. Weasley continued, "Now Harry, the dementors have been a little reluctant… to say the least, to let Azkabans innocent victims walk free. We have decided that permanently liberating the dementors from Azkaban would be the best thing for us to do."

"I'm coming," Harry replied immediately.

"Don't be silly Harry, you just killed Voldemort. You need your sleep," Ron protested.

"I already had a nap and I feel fine. Besides your sister is currently asleep in my bed, thus I can not go to sleep," Insisted Harry.

"Fine, then I guess since I don't need to come I'll go spend some time with Hermione!" Ron screamed in fury. But as Ron left, Harry was sure he could see him smiling.

"Lovebirds," was all Harry could say as he shook his head and turned to Mr. Weasley and Kinsley.

"So when do we leave guys."

It was Mr. Weasley who answered this time," We have an area for the dementors all set up in the Arabian desert, once they are there we will have to work quickly to set up all the wards required to trap them. But the dementors are only one of the problems we have. There are going to be some death eaters guarding the wands in the wand room.

Now Kinsley spoke, "Seeing as you don't have your apparition license yet you will need this." He conjured a small card and gave it to Harry. Harry looked at it and was surprised at what he saw.

**Harry James Potter age 17 is hereby approved for apparition until he so commits an act worthy of imprisonment.**

"Wow Kinsley. Thank you. Can you get one for Ron and Hermione too?"

"Sure Harry, but I believe that they are, how to say it, busy at the moment," Said Kinsley with a laugh.

"Yeah I'll bet," Harry replied thinking of the time he could be spending with Ginny. "So sir when do we leave?"

"As soon as we get past the gates."

"But I don't know where Azkaban is what if I splinch myself." Harry said as they neared the gates and an idea worried him.

"Oh right, I forgot, we'll do side along this time. Harry grasp my arm!" Mr. Weasley said. And when Harry held his arm they briskly turned on the spot.

Then with a pop they arrived. All Harry could see was stone, and he was suddenly worried that they had apparated straight into a wall. But then he looked up and saw the huge stone building of Azkaban perched menacingly on a rock. It must have stood at least 500 feet into the air.

And then came the chill, as he looked around he saw hundreds, no thousands of dementors swarming around them. Then came the screams, louder than ever before. But then strangely the screams subsided. Harry looked around, but he could not see any patroni. Then he heard crying. He wondered who was crying until Harry realized he knew that awful, horrible noise. It was Ginny. The dementors were making him relive the scene he had witnessed just a few hours ago. That noise was driving him crazy.

"Something happy," Harry thought. But no thoughts were coming to mind. All he could think of was the wailing of his girlfriend.

"That's it!" Harry thought. "Ginny!" instead of thinking sad thoughts about Ginny, he would think happy thoughts about her. He thought of his favorite gift for his 17th birthday, that passionate kiss that he and Ginerva Weasley shared together. Those soft lips on his.

With nothing but pure love in his mind, Harry called out, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

Out of his wand came the usual stag, but Harry was surprised when out of his wand came a second patronus. The patronus was bathed in pure white light, once Harry's eyes adjusted to the light he saw that there stood a stag and a horse.

"Ginny's patronus." Harry breathed.

Soon Mr. Weasley and Kinsley had their patroni out too, and they were driving the dementors away.

"Arthur you make sure that these dementors get to the required point in the desert. Harry and I will deal with the death eaters in the wand room." Kingsley ordered.

"Sir yes sir!" Arthur replied with a salute.

"What?" Kinsley and Harry replied together.

"Oh it's from this one muggle movie I saw once. I will go right away. My eldest son bill is there already." Mr. Weasley replied sullenly as he left with the 4 patroni.

"Okay," Kinsley said now serious. "Harry as soon as you're ready we will go in."

Let's go sir." Harry replied. He braced himself expecting a hundred death eaters all with their wands trained at the door. But when they opened the door he just saw 2 death eaters' playing cards. Harry looked at Kinsley and he gave the signal that he was ready. 2 silent stunning spells were cast, and two death eaters fell to the floor. Harry stepped out of the shadows and quickly tied the death eaters up, while Kinsley got the list of the people imprisoned in Azkaban.

"Okay," Kinsley said as he looked down the list. "It looks like there are about 400 or more innocent muggleborns imprisoned. Here take a copy of the list and you can free the last 200 of them."

As Harry grabbed the list he exclaimed, "400! It's a good thing that Hermione did not come, she would have had a fit."

"It's a sad but true fact of tyranny." Kingsley said looking sad. And with that they went to work. It took about 10 minutes a cell and each cell held around 10 people. So with each of them freeing innocents, it took around 4 hours to free them all.

When they were done Harry and Kinsley met outside the main gates again.

"Well that was fun," Harry exasperated. "Shall we go lock the dementors away now?"

Kinsley sighed, "I'm, afraid not Harry, I will go alone." When Harry started to protest Kinsley cut him off, "Harry thank you for everything. But you deserve some time alone, or with a special someone." Kingsley slyly winked.

"Yes sir," Harry replied with a smirk. And with a pop he was gone.

When Ginny woke up she saw a note on her chest. It read

_Dear my lovely Ginny_

_I am going to help everybody cleaning up the death eater's mess, but I should be back soon._

_Love Harry_

Resigned, Ginny got up and went downstairs to the common room. But the sight she saw nearly made her throw up. On the chair by the fire was who she had first mistakenly assumed was Lavender and Ron. But now she saw that it was Ron and Hermione! Disgusted Ginny threw herself onto the couch and watched the portrait hole. Quite a bit later the portrait door opened. When Ginny saw who it was she threw herself onto him.

When Harry had seen Ginny he rolled out of her way because he had expected to be slapped, and she stumbled. Harry grabbed her and asked, "Sorry Ginny, I was expecting you to be mad."

"Who do you think I am? Hermione?" Ginny laughed and pulled him into her arms, so she could kiss him. The kiss they shared was so wonderful, and conveyed all the words of love they ever needed to say. In that instant they both knew that they were going to spend the rest of their life together.

Later when they were sitting on the chair by the fireplace Ginny sitting on Harrys lap, Harry asked while absentmindedly stroking her hair, "Ginny, where are Ron and Hermione?"

"They were getting disgustingly romantic, so I told them to get a room, so they did." Ginny smirked, "they're probably alone and naked in a broom closet right now."

"Yeah," Harry laughed. "I love you Ginny."

"And I you Harry," Ginny said as she leaned in to kiss him once more.


End file.
